Rêve ou réalité, telle est la question
by MarvoloStoker
Summary: La guerre est finie, tu me sauves la vie, de ta lumière, la guerre est finie, tes mauvais rêves aussi, dans l'univers. Une obsession, une maladie qui s'empare de Hermione à peine le corps de Voldemort eut il touché le sol...besoin, maladie d'amour.
1. La guerre est finie

**Voilà une nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle sera lue. Les reviews font toujours plaisir, même si j'avoue ne pas avoir le temps de répondre. J'aurai un rythme de publication fréquent, ne vous inquietez pas, elle sera finie d'ici la fin du mois. **

**Bonne lecture à vous. (ps: désolée pour les éventuelles fautes, je ne relis pas pour cause d'insatisfaction de tout ce que j'écris)**

* * *

><p>A partir du moment où le corps de Voldemort est tombé à la renverse sur le sol de la grande Salle, j'ai su que la guerre était finie. La lutte pour laquelle nous avions sacrifié tant que jours de notre vie, tant de nuits, venait de s'achever par la mort d'un seul être. Harry avait vaincu, nous avions vaincu. Un sentiment de bonheur innommable se déversait en moi, et une liesse s'empara de la salle où nous étions tous debout, blessés mais en vie. Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi, m'arrêtant un instant sur le corps de Bellatrix, comme pour me rassurer du fait qu'elle soit bien morte. Elle l'était.<p>

Je m'abandonnais dans les bras de Ronald et d'Harry, et pendant un instant, dans cette embrassade fraternelle, j'ai oublié tout les cadavres, tout les corps, tout les amis, allongés aussi inertes que Voldemort. Le retour à la réalité s'est fait brutalement, par le cris de Mme Weasley, déchirant de douleur le peu de contenance que j'avais réussi à récupérer.

Comment Fred, comment Lupin et Tonks avaient ils pu mourir ? Et comment aurais je pu me douter qu'à partir du moment où j'allais savoir qu'ils étaient morts, ils allaient tant me manquer ? Le sol se déroba sous moi et je m'affaissais faiblement, sanglotante, retenue par un Ron en larmes. La guerre nous a volé notre adolescence, la guerre nous a volé nos amis, notre famille. J'ai su, immédiatement, que je devais faire quelque chose pour tout ceux qui risquaient encore de mourir de leurs blessures. Je me suis levée. Et j'ai aidé du mieux que j'ai pu. Madame Pomfresh a fait un travail remarquable, elle pleurait mais grâce à elle sûrement, certains vivront. Je m'activais, c'était une nécessité pour ne pas craquer, et voilà comment j'ai décidé que je serai un jour, médicomage. J'avais fort heureusement, encore toutes mes capacités de magie et de sortilèges. Et bien évidement aussi, de potion.

Les potions... L'image de Rogue me revînt en mémoire, comme un poignard, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Alors que je soignais mes camarades, j'entendais sa voix murmurer les instructions, sa voix lointaine, qui résonnait sur les murs froids de la salle de cours. J'avais l'impression de le sentir passer près de moi, dans un mouvement de cape, et je sentais un frisson parcourir mes membres, ma chair. J'étais sous le choc, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était mort, de cette manière si brutale, et il y avait tellement de sang. Je m'appuyais contre le mur, alors que l'odeur de son sang sombre se mettait à attaquer mon nez, ou alors était ce l'odeur de l'infirmerie remplie de blessés. De l'air... je me ruais dans le parc ravagé, mais cette odeur de sang continuait de me suivre. Arrivée seule devant le lac, j'eus un haut-le-cœur et me mis à vomir ce que je n'avais pas mangé depuis trois jours sur la pelouse. Une fois remise, je me dirigeais vers l'eau, y plongeais mes mains et jetais le liquide frais sur mon visage. J'en profitais pour regarder ces mains couvertes de griffures et de sang séché, avant de les replonger dans l'eau et de les frotter vigoureusement. Il fallait que ce sang disparaisse. Je n'osais m'imaginer dans quel état était maintenant le corps de mon professeur de potions après cette morsure violente, à cette simple pensée incontrôlée, j'éclatais en sanglots, de nouveau.

* * *

><p>C'est vrai, je n'avais jamais réellement aimé Rogue, mais de là à ce qu'il meure devant moi. Cet homme était odieux, injuste et sadique, mais c'était aussi un génie, un maître des potions, et au fond, je regrettais qu'il soit mort. Je commençais même à regretter ses cours de potions...Mais qu'est ce que je raconte... Il a tué Dumbledore, s'était un putain de mangemort ! Oui, mais pourquoi Voldemort l'a t il tué alors ? Je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'ils ont dit juste avant que le mage noir ne lâche son serpent sur lui, la fiole d'Harry nous l'apprendra bien assez tôt. Mais je n'étais plus en état de réfléchir, la fatigue tomba sur mes épaules comme un piano sur un canari, et je retournais au château, sans un regard vers le saule cogneur à moitié arraché...<p>

On avait aménagé une sorte de dortoir, dans la Grande Salle, après avoir tout nettoyé et déplacé les corps ou les blessés. J'étais avec Harry et Ron, notre immuable trio d'or et plus loin, se tenait le reste de la famille Weasley. L'élu regardait Ginny, blottie dans les bras de sa mère et probablement qu'il souhaitait lui aussi, se blottir contre quelqu'un. Comme nous tous à ce moment.

Des pas résonnèrent dans l'entrée, et étrangement, je crus entendre Rogue. Pourquoi étais je tout à coup si sensible à sa mort... je n'osais en parler aux deux autres alors je restais assise emmitouflée dans un couverture aux couleurs de Serpentard. La seule en bonne état et que les autres avaient refusé de prendre. Mais sur moi, cette couverture n'avait plus aucun sens et d'ailleurs, la guerre avait enlevé tout sens à quoi que ce soit. Mes yeux se fermaient dangereusement mais j'étais incapable de m'imaginer en train de dormir, alors qu'autours de moi, tout fourmillait, tout bougeait. Enfin, sauf Ronald, qui commençait déjà à ronfler, allongé sur le sol de pierre. Ce jeune était totalement imprévisible. En règle générale, ça m'aurait fait rire mais là, la victoire avait un goût trop amer.

Le professeur McGonnagal passa devant nous et me lança un signe de tête. J'y répondis d'un air absent... Un courant d'air me fit frissonner, comme lorsque je pensais à Rogue. D'ailleurs, voilà que j'y pense. Peut être qu'ils ont récupéré son corps, j'aimerais tant le voir une dernière fois. Je me levais, toujours enroulée, et me dirigeais vers les professeurs qui discutaient dans un coin de la salle, assis sur des couvertures. Flitwick me regarda arriver avec un sourire réconfortant.

- Hermione, vous avez l'air un peu mieux, le choc doit être en train de passer, vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu à l'infirmerie plutôt qu'ici. Pompom vous accueillera sûrement après ce que vous avez fait pour l'aider.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je ne pourrais pas dormir... Est ce que...enfin je...

-Oui ?

-Je me demandais si...c'est difficile parce que je ne comprend même pas pourquoi je ressens ça et pourquoi il faut que je sache.

-Hermione, il vaut mieux parler vous ne croyez pas, demanda McGonnagal.

-Est ce que quelqu'un a été récupérer le professeur Rogue ? »

J'ai vite compris que non, dans leurs regards posés sur moi. Était ce parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il n'en valait pas la peine ? L'avait il oublié ? Je m'éloignais en les remerciant, et me mis à déambuler dans le château en ruines. Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais j'étais finalement dans les cachots. Je longeais les murs en les caressant. Tant de souvenirs. Mon effroyable tendance à lever la main alors qu'il ne daignait même pas m'interroger et son regard dégoûté devant la Miss-je-sais-tout. J'avançais, les yeux dans le vague, j'éraie, nouveau fantôme du château peut être ? Comme un coup du destin, j'arrivais devant la porte de son bureau qui était ouverte. J'entrais et au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'il me hurlerait de sortir d'ici. Je n'entendis rien d'autre que le son de mes propres pas.

* * *

><p>Son bureau était parfaitement rangé, à croire que la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu et n'avait rien touché d'autre que son corps. Pour la première fois, je respirais autre chose que du sang en suspension. Il y avait une odeur qui m'était totalement inconnue et qui émanait probablement du petit chaudron posé sur le sol, près de la bibliothèque. Je m'approchais et regardais à l'intérieur. Une jolie potion parme me renvoyait mon reflet en dégageant encore quelques petits panaches de fumé sucrée. Aucune des potions de ma mémoire n'était semblable à celle ci. Aucune n'avait sa couleur. Une invention du professeur.<p>

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de bois que j'effleurais du bout des doigts, et après un regard vers la chaise sur laquelle la cape de Rogue était nonchalamment posée, je décidais de m'asseoir. J'avais l'impression de souiller ses meubles par ma seule présence, et je continuais d'espérer l'entendre crier, devant moi avec son regard furax. Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ? Voilà que je pensais au professeur, que je l'imaginais assis à son bureau, comme moi maintenant. Qu'y a t il fait, avant de mourir ?

Mon regard balaya la surface plane, s'arrêtant sur son encrier et la longue plume, posés près d'une pile de parchemins vierges. Il n'y avait rien. Je poussais un soupir, et m'appuyais sur le dossier, pour me lever brusquement, alors que j'avais senti la cape dans mon dos...Mais ce n'était pas lui. Hermione, tu es en train de te laisser obséder par un mort. Pauvre fille. D'un geste, je fis glisser la cape sur mes épaules, elle était bien trop grande pour moi. Je serais les bords contre moi, comme si je tenais quelque chose de précieux dans mes bras tremblants, et je respirais son parfum. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il est doux, ce parfum.

La tête me tournait, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de respirer, encore et encore, je me droguais à son parfum, si bien que je me mis à tournoyer dans le pièce. Je tournoyais, je cois que j'essayais de faire descendre le stress, la tension, les larmes aussi, qui me piquaient les yeux. Ce fut un mur qui m'arrêta, et je me laissais glisser par terre. Rogue...Rogue...où êtes vous donc Rogue ?

« -Granger ! Sortez de mon bureau ! Vous n'êtes qu'une pitoyable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout...»

Je me retournais violemment vers son bureau, mais il n'y avait personne. Ni là, ni dans le reste de la pièce. Je déraillais totalement. Probablement la fatigue. Oui cette fatigue horrible. J'aurais voulu me lever et retourner dans la Grande Salle, avec les vivants, mes jambes ne répondaient plus, mon cerveau luttait tant bien que mal pour relever mon corps harassé, alors qu'il reposait dans cette cape chaude et douce. Il aurait fallu être sans cœur pour me tirer d'ici, il aurait fallu être Rogue. Avec un cris de rage, je me levais et jetais cette cape loin de moi, elle tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Devant mes yeux, je voyais son corps ensanglanté s'effondrer dans la Cabane Hurlante et les larmes jaillirent enfin. Un torrent se déversa sur mes joues, et je continuais de crier. Je criais pour les gens que j'avais soigné, pour cette guerre meurtrière, contre ceux que j'avais tué, contre Voldemort, contre la difficulté de la vie, pour qu'il m'entende et vienne répondre à mes cris. Il aurait trouvé ça idiot non. D'un pas décidé, après avoir pris un instant pour me calmer, je ramassais la cape, et m'enroulais dedans, tout en sortant de la pièce et en me dirigeant vers la Salle.

* * *

><p>J'arrivais enfin dans la pièce, et j'eus l'impression que tout les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Peut être était ce la cas. Harry m'attrapa alors que je me dirigeais vers un coin de la salle. Il me regarda dans les yeux, et je me remis à pleurer. Alors c'était ça, qu'il avait vu avant de mourir ? Ces yeux verts...<p>

« -Hermione ! C'est fini maintenant...c'est fini.

-Je sais bien Harry mais je ne peux pas...

-Donne moi la cape Hermione, il est mort tu sais. Mais on ne l'oubliera pas je te jure.

-Il faut que j'aille le chercher, il faut que j'aille... »

Mes pieds se dérobèrent violemment, je ne sentais plus rien, je ne voyais plus rien, il n'y avait aucun son autour de moi. Puis ce fut le noir, je ne me souviens de rien. Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, la lumière pâle du matin éclairait la petit pièce dans laquelle j'étais installée, alitée. J'avais horriblement mal au crâne, mon cœur résonnait au fond de mon cerveau, je pouvait ressentir chaque pulsion sous ma peau. Une masse noire pesait sur mes pieds, en bas du lit, et je reconnu sans mal la cape de Rogue, soigneusement déposée là, probablement par Harry.

« Il a voulu te la prendre, tu devrais lui en vouloir... » « Non, Harry est mon ami » « Il ne comprend pas que tu es amoureuse, il va t'empêcher de le revoir... » « Harry ne ferait jamais ça, je ne suis pas amoureuse. » « Espèce d'idiote ! Ah ah ah ! »

« -Tais toi ! »

La porte s'ouvrit, lançant entrer Ron et Harry, visiblement inquiet. Comme poussée par une force intérieure, je me jetais sur la cape et la tirais vers moi...

« -Hermione...Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Balbutia Ron

-Vous n'aurez pas sa cape, il faut que j'aille le chercher. Oh Harry, tu comprends hein ? Je ne peux pas l'abandonner là-bas, on ne peut pas le laisser...

-Je sais Herm'. On ira le chercher, regarde, avec Ron, on va aller le chercher, et tu pourras le voir quand tu iras mieux...

-Non ! Il faut que j'aille le chercher ! Il faut que ce soit moi !

-Hermione, je t'en prie, recouche toi, personne ne va te faire du mal, la cape est là d'accord ? »

Je les regardais un par un, et pouvait lire l'effroi dans leurs yeux. Même moi, j'avais peur des ces paroles qui sortaient inconsciemment de mes lèvres, et de ces envies, et de ces voix. Mme Pomfresh entra dans la pièce, un gobelet en main, et s'approcha de moi, elle versa le liquide ambré dans ma bouche, je ne bronchais pas. Elle posa un main sur mon front, je perçu une petit grimace sur son visage, je devais avoir de la fièvre.

« -La potion...la potion parme Mme Pomfresh, elle sentait si bon. Dans son bureau... »

Elle sorti en trombe de la chambre, je savais où elle allait aller, et j'espérais qu'elle me dise ce qu'était cette potion. Ron resta à mon chevet, relayé par Harry, et je les entendais qui parlaient de moi, sans comprendre.

« Ils vont t'envoyer à St Mangouste ma petite » « Jamais, tu ne les connais pas. » « mais si, justement, je suis toi... » « Non, va t en. » « Tu devrais aller le rejoindre, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... » « Je ne peux pas sortir. » « avant que son corps ne pourrisse... » « Arrête. » « avant qu'il ne pue le cadavre en putréfaction... » « La ferme ! » « avant qu'il ne ressemble qu'à un vulgaire corps mort ! Ah ah ah ! ».

Un cris sorti de ma gorge, un de ces cris de rage sanguinaires, et je me ruais vers la porte, cape en main, j' heurtais Ron qui tomba au sol et me mis à courir vers le hall, je me trouvais au premier étage, je n'avais qu'à descendre les escaliers et sortir dans le parc, passer le saule et le récupérer. Ainsi me laissera t on en paix ? Je continuais à courir, alors que déjà, trop tôt, j'entendais Harry m'appeler. J'accélérais le rythme et dévalais l'escalier, je n'y croisais personne. Arrivée dans le hall, je dérapais brusquement dans un virage et m'étalais sur le marbre. Le temps que je réussisse à me remettre sur pied, Harry était presque là. Il hurla à quiconque pouvait l'entendre de m'arrêter. Avec effort, j'étais dans le parc, presque heureuse. On tînt ma main, stoppant ma course avec brusquerie, et je me retrouvais contre un homme, qui me serrait fermement.

Je sentais ses mains dans mon dos, et son torse que se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, c'était tellement apaisant. Le tissu de sa chemise était doux sur ma joue, et son parfum faisait remonter en moi une fatigue monumentale. Je n'avais aucune envie de quitter ces bras, j'aurais aimé y dormir. Mais on m'arracha à cette étreinte, en tirant brusquement sur mon avant bras.

« -Merci M. Malefoy, je m'en occupe, dit la voix d' Harry.

-Potter, il me semble que Miss Granger est ensorcelée...

-Merci, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de vous ! »

Il me tira loin de celui avec qui j'avais envie de rester, comme à chaque fois que j'ai envie de rester avec quelqu'un.

« Tu t'es laissée avoir hein ? Avoue le, tu te fou de Rogue. » « Ce n'est pas vrai. » « Alors, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Ne sens tu pas sa prise qui se dessert sur ton bras ? » « Il est si inquiet... » « Et tu es si triste...il faut que tu ailles le chercher. ».

J'avais raison, il fallait que j'y aille. D'un coup sec je me dégageais, et me remis à courir, passant devant Malefoy, qui cette fois ne bougea pas. J'avais l'impression de voler sur l'herbe humide, j'évitais tout les trous ou les cailloux du chemin, et trop vite, je m'engouffrais sous le saule. Je rampais, alors que mon cœur arrachait littéralement ma poitrine, et plus je m'approchais de lui, plus la voix dans ma tête me disait d'avancer encore. Et moi, je l'écoutais. Je ne savais pas, qu'en arrivant devant son corps, elle m'abandonnerait.

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas bougé, où aurait il pu aller ? Il était mort. Je m'installais près de lui, et attrapait sa main, elle me semblait tellement froide. Mon regard entoura son visage et s'arrêta avec horreur sur le trou béant à sa gorge. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, étrangement peu gras, contrairement à ce que l'on avait cru, et je m'allongeais près de lui, ma tête sur son torse. Je me fichais du sang qui imbibait ma robe de sorcière, et je fermais les yeux. J'étais prête à agir mais plus personne ne me disait que faire. Les pensées envahissaient mon esprit, je ne savais plus penser, j'essayais de remettre de l'ordre, à tel point que pour la première fois en près de 18 ans, j'eus un moment de silence dans mon cerveau. Je n'entendais plus rien...rien sauf un léger battement, comme un souffle, ou un volet qui claque au loin. Je relevais la tête, le bruit cessa. Étonnée, je reposais ma tête sur son torse, et le bruit revînt, accompagné cette fois par la sensation que sa poitrine se soulevait légèrement. Je me décollais avec surprise, les mains sur la bouche. Se pourrait il qu'il ne soit pas...<p>

« -Oh par Merlin ! »

Je me mettais à rire, avec des larmes paradoxales qui coulaient sur mes joues, et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, comme si une force surnaturelle me poussait à rire de la situation. Je savais qu'il fallait que j'aille le chercher, j'en étais sûre. Je ne pris pas le temps de me poser de questions, et me dirigeais vers sa baguette, tombée plus loin sur le sol poussiéreux. Je lançais un levicorpus et la baguette obéit sans rechigner, voilà que je portais le corps de Rogue du bout de mon poignet. Je ne savais pas si j'avais rêvé que son cœur battait encore, je ne savais pas si il était vraiment vivant, mais de toutes les manières, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là. Je le fis passer avec précaution par le passage du saule, comme lors de cette soirée, en troisième année, sauf que Lupin était mort, et que Rogue n'était pas seulement assommé.

J'avais tellement peur de lui faire du mal, que je restais fixé sur son corps flottant devant moi, je marchais lentement, pour éviter les chocs. Je ne tardais pas à croiser Harry, assis sur la pelouse défoncée. Il avait du réaliser que cela ne servait à rien de me poursuivre et avait décidé de m'attendre. Il me regarda, ébahi, m'avancer avec le corps.

« -Aide moi Harry, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je crois qu'il n'est pas mort ! »

Il se dirigea d'un bond vers nous, et lança un levicorpus, me permettant de relâcher le mien qui était en fait, en train de vider le peu de forces qu'il me restait. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'au château, la cape sur mon dos, et le regard vide. Pourtant, je sentais mes lèvres s'étirer douloureusement, en un léger sourire, et poussais un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il fut installé sur un lit blanc et propre. Mme Pomfresh s'approcha de lui, l'ausculta et se retourna vers moi, puis, dans un hochement de tête, elle me fit comprendre que je n'avais pas rêvé. Je m'installais sur le lit d'à côté, et la fatigue revînt m'assommer. Je sombrais presque aussitôt dans un sommeil profond.


	2. Rêve

**Bonjour. Que dire... voilà la suite ?**

**Enjoy. (merci pour les reviews =B )**

* * *

><p>J'étais dans l'infirmerie, debout, il faisait plein jour et la lumière éclairait le professeur Rogue, assis sur son lit.<p>

« -Vous en avez mis du temps, Granger. J'ai failli mourir...

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Que c'est moi qui vous ai poussé à venir, j'ai utilisé le peu de forces qu'il me restait, alors que j'agonisais, pour pénétrer votre petit esprit, à l'instant où j'ai su que Voldemort était hors d'état de nuire et qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir ma présence. Mais j'étais quand même trop faible pour vous apparaître moi même, alors je vous ai fait ressentir des émotions, un instinct, pour que vous entriez dans mon bureau. La potion a fait le reste...

-La potion ?

-Je savais que Voldemort me tuerait, enfin voudrait me tuer, alors j'ai du créer un antidote, une porte de sortie, j'y ai travaillé plus d'un an, pour arriver finalement à cette « jolie potion parme ». J'en ai bu avant de partir le rejoindre. Elle a eu pour effet de me maintenir en vie le temps que quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne se connecter. Ce que vous avez fait en respirant la potion. Je vous en remercie, et je tiens aussi à m'excuser. Je ne savais pas qu'elle serait si violente sur vous, qu'elle vous ferait tant de mal. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que vous voudriez venir me chercher même sans elle.

-Alors, tout ce que j'ai ressentis, c'était faux ? C'était la potion ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas vous Granger. Mais vous m'avez presque sauvé, je vous laisse vous réveiller maintenant. Les effets de la potion Memento devraient disparaître.

-la potion Memento... « Souviens toi » ?

-Oui, comme pour « memento mori », souviens toi que tu mourras. »

J'ouvrais les yeux, sur le plafond de la pièce où j'avais été enfermée plus tôt dans la journée. Cela me semblait si loin. Ron dormait, la tête posée en bas de mon lit. Harry, me regardait revenir à moi, avec un sourire réconfortant. Il posa une main sur mon front, pour s'assurer que je n'avais plus de fièvre. Apparemment non. Mon cerveau se rebrancha petit à petit, tant et si bien, que mon ventre se mit à gargouiller. Voilà que j'avais faim. Harry jugea que j'étais assez en forme, enfin un peu plus en forme, pour pouvoir me lever. Il réveilla Ron, et nous sortîmes. Il devait être environ 9h, et des gens petit déjeunaient dans la Grande Salle. Ginny se jeta dans mes bras, puis dans ceux d' Harry avant de l'embrasser sous le regard gêné de Ron. J'avalais un petit sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et un verre de lait. Mon ventre fut heureux. J'avais l'impression que le vie reprenait son cour, même si il y avait trop de choses détruites ou en ruines, qu'il fallait reconstruire ou abandonner. Harry parti au ministère, en compagnie de professeurs, et de la famille Malefoy. Ron, quand à lui, voulu rester mais je le persuadais de rentrer chez lui, avec sa famille, pour le deuil. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qu'il ressentait. Peut être était ce pareil, aussi déchirant que ce qui m'avait poussé à aller récupérer Rogue. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si tout les sentiments étaient faux à son propos. Il s'était servi de moi, mais cette voix dans me tête, je reste persuadée qu'elle venait de moi, révélée par cette stupide potion que j'admirais. Cet homme est réellement un génie !

Je décidais d'aller prendre l'air, un peu seule dans le parc. Même le paysage avait changé, les traces de la guerre sur la pelouse, sur les arbres, les branches flottant dans le lac, les morceaux du château fracassé qui traînaient au sol. Une sorte de petite apocalypse ? Oui peut être. Je flânais à droite, à gauche, je m'étais retrouvée à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Même elle avait souffert. Je passais le début de l'après midi à déambuler, près de la volière, de l'ancienne cabane de Hagrid. Je m'assis pour grignoter une pomme sur la petite plage de galets, le soleil se reflétant dans l'eau sombre et paisible. C'était assez magique, comme abstrait et hors de la situation, mais j'étais bien lorsque je rentrais au château. Je fis un détour à l'infirmerie, pour m'enquérir de la santé du professeur. Il était pâle, et toujours dans une sorte de coma, nécessaire pour que Pompom puisse le soigner, avec les instructions qu'il avait laissé dans un tiroir de son bureau. Tellement prévoyant. J'insistais pour aider, et elle ne put refuser, en voyant que la potion n'avait apparemment pas disparue. Mais je savais, moi, qu'elle ne faisait plus d'effet, et que j'avais juste envie de m'occuper de lui. Je nettoyais sa plaie à la gorge et changeais les pansements sales, puis m'occupais des différentes petites blessures et autres bleus de son corps blanc. Il n'aurait probablement pas aimé que je m'occupe ainsi de lui, mais j'espérais qu'il me remercierait un jour. Une fois fini, je passais avec Mme Pomfresh pour inspecter les autres patients, et finissais cette journée en fabriquant une potion pour Rogue, écrite dans sa liste de secours. Elle était parfaite, je n'aurais pu me pardonner si par ma faute, il ne guérissait pas. J'aurais aimé le veiller, mais trop fatiguée, je tombais endormie dans le lit à côté du sien.

* * *

><p>Une semaine passa, il ne se réveillait toujours pas et je commençais à m'inquiéter même si c'était normal d'après Pompom. Je m'étais définitivement installée dans l'infirmerie et me levais toutes les nuits pour lui donner sa potion. Chaque matin, je changeais plus que soigneusement ses pansements, j'avais même lavé ses affaires pour que le jour où il reviendrait, il soit réellement le professeur Rogue, avec sa cape balançant dans son dos lorsqu'il marchait.<p>

Une autre semaine, nous étions au milieu du mois de juillet, et personne n'avait pensé au fait que mes parents m'attendaient peut être. Je leur envoyais une lettre, résumant la situation, ils ne répondirent pas mais je ne m'inquiétait pas non plus. Lorsque je m'endormis ce soir là, je me retrouvais dans la salle de potion, assise à ma place du premier rang, et Rogue, devant le tableau, les bras croisés, était là. Il me regardait, pareillement à son habitude, sans un haussement de sourcil, sans un mouvement de lèvres. Ses yeux noirs posés sur moi.

« -Quand allez vous vous réveiller professeur ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est plus long que prévus, même si je dois admettre que je n'aurais pu espérer meilleure infirmière Granger. Malgré le fait que ce soit assez gênant, comme situation.

-Je comprend, mais je n'arrive pas à...

-Je sais Granger. Finalement, la potion n'était peut être pas nécessaire.

-Si, sans elle, je n'aurais pas pris conscience du fait que...

-Que vous ne pouviez décemment pas me laisser là-bas ?

-Que je ne voulais pas que vous mouriez.

-Granger, je vais obligatoirement mourir vous savez.

-Que je ne voulais pas ne plus vous revoir ici.

-Alors c'est pour ça, que cette fois nous sommes dans ma salle de classe.

-Je croyais que c'était vous qui entriez dans mon esprit ?

-C'est le cas, mais je ne choisis pas où je vais atterrir !

-Est ce que je peux vous obliger à rester là ?

-Vous pourriez, mais cela ne marchera pas sur moi. Et vous le savez.

-Oui. Et...

-Est ce que je vais revenir dans un rêve ? Peut être. Est ce que je vais continuer de vous parler si je me réveille ? Peut être. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous Granger, alors soyez forte, c'est moi qui suis à moitié mort, pas vous. Vivez, et sortez un peu de ce château ou de ce parc. Mme Pomfresh vous tiendra au courant.

-Je ne...

-Vous ne pouvez pas, je sais. Mais vous devez. Je pars maintenant.

-Non attendez ! »

Je me levais brusquement de la chaise et m'avançait vers lui. Ma main effleura la sienne, un instant avant qu'il ne disparaisse de mon rêve avec un petit sourire en coin. Je restais un moment dans la salle, avant de choisir de partir moi aussi, et j'ouvrais les yeux. Il devait être encore tôt, car le jour perçait difficilement les carreaux de verre de l'infirmerie. Je me regardais son corps immobile, avant de me décider à lui obéir une dernière fois. Je me préparais, écrivis un mot à Pompom, et quittais l'enceinte du château pour transplaner chez moi.

* * *

><p>Mes parents furent heureux de me revoir et m'accueillirent dans une embrassade. Ma mère fit du thé, alors que je leur racontais ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'année. Ils m'apprirent que Harry était passé plus d'une fois pour prendre de mes nouvelles, ne souhaitant pas retourner à Poudlard pour le moment. Mon père m'apporta le courrier que j'avais reçu et j'eus la surprise de trouver une invitation, pour son mariage avec Ginny et pour celui de Ron, avec Lavande. Ron... Je me sentais un peu mal vis à vis de lui, et de mon comportement, alors que j'avais été amoureuse de lui. Mais c'était encore quelque chose que l'a guerre avait effacé. J'étais malgré tout contente de son bonheur et rangeais l'invitation dans ma poche. Je décidais de dormir ici cette nuit, et ma mère accepta de se mettre aux fourneaux. Je l'aidais en faisant une tarte aux pommes tandis qu'elle s'occupait de faire cuire son poulet aux épices. Mon père regardait son match de rugby, et j'avais l'impression d'être retournée des années en arrière. L' Angleterre bâtait encore une fois l' Écosse... Nous déjeunâmes ensemble, puis je profitais de l'après midi pour sortir faire des courses. Je me payais de nouveaux livres ainsi que des vêtements, les miens étant tous plus ou moins en mauvais état. Le soir arriva vite, et ce fut une soirée télé jusqu'à tard. Ma mère m'apporta un pyjama propre, et me regarda amoureusement avant de se décider à parler.<p>

« -Harry nous a expliqué, pourquoi tu restes à Poudlard. Lui non plus ne comprend pas comment tu as pu changé d'avis sur Rogue en si peu de temps. Alors que lorsque tu revenais à la maison tu nous parlais de lui comme d'un homme sans cœur et immonde. Et là, tu ne le lâches plus.

-Je crois que j'ai toujours apprécié le professeur Rogue maman, mais le fait qu'il ne meure ne serait ce qu'une journée de ma vie m'a ouvert les yeux. Je pense toujours la même chose de lui, sauf que je n'ai pas envie qu'il me laisse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça. Ta psy dirait sûrement qu'avec le choc que j'ai vécu, il est normal que je m'accroche à une figure protectrice et que Rogue, avec la méchanceté dont il a fait preuve à mon égard, et la sacralisation de son pouvoir, et devenu une sorte d'icône paternelle à la mord-moi-l'noeud. Mais le fait est que je ne crois pas en ça, c'est peut être vrai, mais je m'en fiche. Je m'occuperais de lui jusqu'à son réveil, et après, advienne que pourra !

-Hermione. Je comprend mais c'est assez dur à accepter.

-Il n'y a rien à accepter maman, il ne se passe rien.

-Si Hermione ! Tu tombes amoureuse de lui !

-Je t'en prie...

-Si ce n'est pas le cas, reste ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

-Maman...

-S'il te plaît.

-Je...

-Tu me diras ça demain d'accord... bonne nuit. »

Elle m'embrassa sur le front et sorti de la chambre. J'enfilais mon pyjama et entrais dans le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Que devais je faire ? Je ne voulais pas que ma mère ait raison, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul. Seul, non, il n'était pas seul, Pompom veillait sur lui aussi bien que moi. Je décidais de rester jusqu'à mi-août. Sur ce, je m'endormis.

* * *

><p>« -Cela fait près d'un mois que vous vous cachez chez vos parents Granger.<p>

-Je sais, mais je devais.

-...

-Je ne veux pas...

-Être amoureuse de moi ?

-Peut être, je ne sais pas. Mais je ne peux pas me faire du mal en attendant désespérément que vous daigniez vous réveiller ! Il faut que je réfléchisse et puis, pourquoi dois je me justifier, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de partir !

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de justification Granger. Où sommes nous ?

-Dans le jardin de mes parents...

-Je vois.

-Pourquoi êtes vous dans mon rêve ?

-Je voulais être sûr que vous n'étiez pas mariée au rouquin ou morte peut être, vu que vous ne me donnez pas de nouvelles.

-Vous êtes dans le coma, à quoi ça sert que je vous parle en face ?

-A rien, mais c'est pour le principe Granger ! Vous êtes vraiment une peste.

-...désolée. Vous pouvez partir. »

Il s'approcha de moi, et ce fut lui qui effleura ma main, avec son sourire habituel, puis disparu progressivement.

* * *

><p><strong>A la prochaine ! ;)<strong>


	3. Solitude récompensée

**Bon voilà, ça va aller un peu plus vite maintenant, j'espère que vous tenez le coup.**

**On se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

><p>Le double mariage avait lieu fin août, j'avais déjà ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur, alors que nous n'étions que mi-août. Mes parents m'avaient laissé partir, convaincu de mon innocence, mais à peine seule, je me dirigeais vers un fleuriste et achetais un bouquet de fleurs parme avant de transplaner vers Poudlard, valises en mains. Je respirais un bon coup avant d'entrer, accueilli par McGonnagal. Elle me posa des questions de politesses, et enchaîna sur les travaux du château. Je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié, alors que je m'installais dans de petits appartements dans les cachots, elle me laissa rapidement seule. J'observais d'un air absent la pièce simple, et après un petit tour par la salle de bain, je descendis à l'infirmerie. « Vous voyez, je ne suis ni morte, ni mariée » dis je en posant les fleurs dans un vase sur sa table de chevet. Je m'assis sur une chaise près du lit, et le regardais.<p>

Sa poitrine se soulevait vigoureusement en cadence avec sa respiration, son état semblait meilleur et la plaie cicatrisait relativement bien vu sa taille. Il n'était pas particulièrement beau, mais il dégageait quelque chose de fort, et de rassurant, même comme ça, même à moitié mort. Je me sentais rassurée par le fait qu'il soit là, bien que si j'étais attaquée à ce moment précis, il ne pourrait rien faire. Mme Pomfresh me salua, et me fit un petit compte rendu de l'évolution de son état. Elle était optimiste et moi, j'étais heureuse. Je l'abandonnais, confiante, aux soins de l'infirmière et allait dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Elle était comme neuve, et McGonnagal trônait à la place du directeur, encadré par quelques professeurs résidant à Poudlard. Elle insista pour que je m'installe avec eux, et je me retrouvais à la place de Rogue, comme un coup calculé en avance. J'attaquais une entrecôte lorsque le hiboux de Ron vînt s'étaler sur la table, emporté dans son élan par le poids de l'enveloppe. Je lui donnais des petits pois, et il ne bougea pas. Probablement qu'il avait l'ordre de revenir avec une réponse.

_« Chère Hermione,_

_J'espérais te voir chez tes parents, mais tu es retournée à Poudlard. Il en a de la chance Rogue. Bien que je continue malgré ses souvenirs, à le garder très bas dans mon estime. Je ne sais pas si tu as reçu l'invitation, alors je te l'ai renvoyé. Au cas où. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que dans moins de trois semaines, je serais marié, mais cette guerre m'a appris à vivre avec le présent, alors c'est ce que je compte faire. On nous a proposé, à Harry et moi, un poste d'Auror ! Tu te rends compte ! Moi, auror ! Je n'y reviens toujours pas. Lavande à décidé de travailler avec mon père, au département moldus. Je crois savoir que tu vas refaire une année de Poudlard, pour passer les ASPICS et devenir médicomage ? Pourtant je suis sûr que si tu demandais, tu pourrais le devenir directement. Tu es tellement intelligente. Alors je te soupçonne de vouloir rester avec la chauve souris des cachots ! J'espère que tu ne prends pas mal ce surnom maintenant que tu... Enfin voilà. Répond vite !_

_Ton ami, Ron._

_Ps : voici un mot de Harry._

_Salut Herm'_

_que rajouter au pavé de Ron, tu nous manques, j'ai hâte de te voir au mariage. Je ne suis pas prêt à retourner à Poudlard pour l'instant... Passe le bonjour à McGo' et aux autres. Bisous._

_Harry, ton meilleur ami ! »_

Je rangeais la lettre, passais le bonjour aux professeurs à la table, et, emportant ma tarte au chocolat, retournais dans mes appartements pour répondre. Quelque chose de simple, où je validais l'invitation etc. Je la remis à Coquecigrue et il s'envola en un instant. J'attrapais un livre et décidais d'aller me promener dans le parc. Lui aussi avait été remis en état, et la tombe de Dumbledore était comme neuve. Personne n'aurait pu croire à une guerre. J'aurais même pu l'oublier moi aussi, si je n'avais pas Rogue pour me le rappeler. Est ce que j'étais amoureuse de lui ? Difficile à dire, car je ne lui ai jamais réellement parlé depuis que ce sentiment est apparu, et je savais que j'avais tendance à m'emporter facilement pour un rien. J'étais instable, peut être que cela passerait. Je verrais lorsqu'il reviendra. C'était bien la première fois que j'étais opposée à un tel problème, où même un livre extrêmement intéressant ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser. Je le posais près de moi, sur l'herbe et m'allongeais en regardant le ciel bleu. Aucun nuage ne se profilait à l'horizon, le soleil commençait à descendre vers le lac et les montagnes, aucun bruit, pas un souffle de vent. Le calme et la plénitude. Je fermais les yeux, emportée dans cet état de bien être.

« -Merci pour les fleurs.

-Vous ne pouvez même pas le savoir.

-Non, mais vous oui, alors je le sais Granger. Réfléchissez un peu.

-Je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir aujourd'hui.

-Je vois ça. Que faîtes vous dans l'herbe ?

-Je me repose...

-A vrai dire, vous dormez là.

-Professeur, pourquoi posez vous des questions dont vous connaissez les réponses ?

-Pour discuter.

-Asseyez vous.

-C'est un ordre ?

-Bon bah restez debout...

-Je vais y aller Granger. Merci d'être revenue, je dois admettre que...

-Je vous manquais ?

-Que je me sentais un peu seul... Je passerais vous voir, un autre jour.

-J'espère bien. »

Le soleil se couchait, j'étais toujours allongée dans l'herbe. Cet homme me perturbe, c'est assez gênant, le fait qu'il vienne sans ma permission, et qu'il farfouille dans mon esprit. Mais j'aimais discuter un peu avec lui, même si ce n'est pas une grande discussion philosophique. Il a une voix qui m'inspire... Je rentrais au château, sans passer par l'infirmerie, directement chez moi et me jetais sur le canapé. Même en ayant dormis la moitié de l'après midi, j'étais totalement crevée. Harassée même, sans pour autant avoir sommeil. Un sentiment de lassitude plutôt. Je me levais péniblement, et me servi un verre de whisky « on the rock ». L'alcool coula lentement dans ma gorge, une chaleur agressive qui eu le mérite de me réveiller un peu.

Je réussi enfin à attaquer mon livre, et vers 4h du matin, je décidais qu'il était peut être temps de dormir. Mais rien ne vînt, je tournais et retournais dans mon lit, à droit, à gauche, sur le dos ou le ventre pour finalement me lever, une heure plus tard. J'enfilais mes vêtements, après m'être soigneusement coiffée, comme pour passer le temps, mais je me retrouvais bien vite à errer dans les couloirs, puis à l'infirmerie. Je m'installais sur son lit, et doucement, je posais ma main sur la sienne. Elle était un peu fraîche, pour ne pas avoir bougé de la même position depuis près de deux mois, mais elle était douce, avec ses doigts si longs. J'aurais aimé qu'ils serrent ma main comme j'étais en train de le faire. Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas, à quoi cela avait il servit que je le sauve, s'il ne daignait pas aller mieux. Si le seul moment où il était là, c'était en rêve... Je me couchais près de lui, la tête posée sur son torse, comme lorsque je l'ai découvert et je fermais les yeux, espérant m'endormir. Je restais là, je ne sais combien de temps, j'avais pleuré sur son pyjama vert. Mme Pomfresh m'obligea presque à sortir prendre l'air, mais elle avait raison, j'avais passé la matinée sur lui, seule. Je me décollais malheureusement de son torse, et parti faire un tour dans le parc. Une légère brise soufflait, j'enlevais mes chaussures, les abandonnant devant les marches, le contact de l'herbe sous mes pieds me procura une étrange sensation de vie, mais bien vite, le soleil m'assomma, et je du me résoudre à rentrer. Je ne remis pas mes chaussures pour autant. Le dîner se passa plutôt bien, je mangeais peu, mais à ma faim.

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent, je n'eus plus de contacts de ce genre avec Rogue, il n'est plus revenu me voir en rêve, et déjà, c'était le mariage. J'avais décidé d'aller au Terrier, pour aider à préparer la fête. J'eus beau les aider de mon mieux, on voyait que la joie n'y était pas réellement, ni pour moi, ni pour personne. George n'était plus lui même, il était devenu sérieux, Mme Weasley délaissait les tâches ménagères, Ron s'était installé avec Lavande dans une petite maison attenante, et Ginny se comportait en maîtresse de maison. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là, mais je tentais de ramener un peu de joie. Pourtant, tout le monde s'activait et bientôt, le chapiteau fut monté, les tables installées, le jardin et la maison, nettoyés. Je n'eus pas beaucoup l'occasion de penser à Rogue et c'était bien ainsi. Le matin du mariage, j'aidais Ginny et Lavande à se préparer, avant d'aller moi même enfiler ma robe de demoiselle. Le cérémonie s' apprêtait à commencer.<p>

« -Oh Ginny, j'ai si peur !

-Tais toi Lavande, tu épouses mon frère je te signale ! Et puis, tu n'es pas la seule à flipper, il doit y avoir au moins la moitié du ministère et nos anciens professeurs.

-Oh par Merlin, Hermione tu n'aurais pas de quoi déstresser ?

-Si, regardez devant vous le bonheur qui vous attend et arrêtez de vous plaindre ! »

Nous rigolâmes pour la première fois depuis des jours. Et c'était bien. Je les laissais à l'entrée du chapiteau, aux bras de leur père respectif et me plaçais derrière elle. La musique retentit, elles s'avancèrent vers l'autel. Harry portait un smoking noir avec une rose blanche en boutonnière tandis que Ron avait un costume crème avec un œillet bleu. Ils étaient beaux. Je m'installais près de Parvati, Mme Weasley et Mme Brown, en face de Neville, Hagrid, M. Weasley et M. Brown. Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux, alors que le mage mariait sa fille à mon meilleur amis. Puis ce fut le tour de Harry. Je ne vis pas le temps passer, que déjà, ils dansaient sur la piste, heureux couples. Je m'assis à une table, avec un verre de punch en compagnie de Georges qui tapait des mains au rythme de la musique.

« -Fred aurait été ravi, dit il.

-Je suis sûre qu'il l'est, là où il se trouve, Georges. Comme tous les autres.

-Il me manque.

-Je sais. Mais tu as Ron et Ginny qui se marient aujourd'hui, Fred n'aurait pas aimé que tu te morfondes à ce point.

-Tu as probablement raison... »

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la piste et invita Luna à danser, me laissant seule à la table. Je faisais tourner mon verre entre mes mains, les musiques défilaient. Harry m'invita à danser, je le suivis distraitement. Il me demanda si ça allait, j' hochais la tête en signe que oui. La danse commença, j'avais presque le sentiment d'être lors du bal de Poudlard. Puis il me laissa partir, je sortis de la piste pour retourner m'asseoir, quand une voix m'interpella.

« -Hermione !

-Pompom ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-C'est Rogue. Il...

-Ne me dîtes pas qu'il est... »

La musique stoppa, les visages se tournèrent vers nous, je sentais les larmes monter en moi.

« -Il a ouvert les yeux Hermione ! »

Je restais bouche ouverte, puis, m'excusant auprès de Ron et Harry, je transplanais vers le château. Enfin...

* * *

><p><strong>Héhé voilà. C'est bientôt la fin !<strong>


	4. Parlez moi

**Bonjour à vous qui vous apprêtez à lire ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Et même si ça ne vous plaît pas, j'ai eu plaisir à écrire. Merci à vous tous pour les reviews, ça fait réellement plaisir !**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>J'entrais en trombe dans l'infirmerie, sans avoir eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire ou dire. Je me dirigeais vers son lit, il était toujours allongé mais son regard se posa sur moi lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur. Je plongeais dans ses yeux noirs, sans rien dire. Il cligna des paupières, et je ne pu m'empêcher de pleurer. Je m'écroulais sur la chaise, le visage dans les mains, le corps secoué de sanglots. Il n'était pas mort. Il était revenu. Je relevais les yeux vers lui, une larme coulait sur sa joue, j'approchais ma main de la sienne et effleurais ses doigts, ils me répondirent et un nouveau sanglot me fit pleurer. Je m'assis sur le rebord de son lit, serrant sa main dans les miennes.<p>

« -Vous en avez mis du temps professeur, pour daigner revenir. ». Il répondit par un petit sourire, qui se transforma en rictus de douleur. Je restais près de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme et ne fermais pas l'œil de la nuit, de peur de louper son réveil le lendemain. Je passais les heures à songer, au futur, à comment j'allais pouvoir rester avec lui maintenant que le professeur Rogue, maîtres terrifiant de potions, habitant au fin fond des cachots était revenu... J'avais tant de questions à lui poser. J'avais tant de choses à lui avouer.

Le matin arriva plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru, j'étais toujours en robe de demoiselle d'honneur, et je tenais encore sa main. Je tombais de fatigue mais n'avais pas osé m'allonger de peur de le réveiller trop tôt. Je fixais son visage qui commençait à bouger, ses paupières qui se soulevaient difficilement et son regard qui tomba lourdement sur moi, je desserrais ma prise mais il émit un petit son, comme un claquement de langue pour me menacer que si je lâchais sa main maintenant, je ne la tiendrais plus jamais. Je lui souris, il ne répondit rien et referma les yeux en soufflant longuement. D'un coup je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais assise là, harassée, et mes yeux aussi, se fermaient. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé, mais lorsque je me suis réveillée, je tenais sa main fermement contre mon visage, allongée la tête sur ses jambes. Il me regardait, le visage inexpressif. Je me levais rapidement, lâchant ma prise, et, rougissante, je m'excusais. Dans un mouvement de tête, il m'indiqua la sortie, et plutôt que de croire qu'il me mettait à la porte, j'y voyais le signe d'une récompense pour ma veillée. Je me dirigeais à mes appartements et m'endormis au moment même où ma tête toucha le coussin sur mon canapé.

Me voilà dans un de mes rêves, Rogue est là, debout devant moi, près du canapé où mon corps dort, il est droit, stoïque, il me regarde puis prend la parole.

« -Vous n'étiez pas obligée de rester Granger, je ne vais pas m'envoler.

-Je voulais être sûre professeur...

-Vous êtes incorrigible ! Je vais bien par Merlin ! Allez vivre votre vie !

-Je partirais quand vous vous tiendrez debout devant moi en vrai et que vous me parlerez méchamment, lorsque vous serez redevenu le professeur Rogue.

-Vous m'énervez...Où sommes nous ?

-Dans mon salon.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, probablement parce que je m'y suis endormie.

-Très original Granger, ironisa t il.

-Ah ! Le retour des sarcasmes ? Serait ce un signe du professeur des potions ?

-Je vais finir par partir...

-Mais pourquoi êtes vous seulement venu ?

-Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, je ne peux pas parler en direct petite idiote ! Une sorte de serpent m'a littéralement arraché la gorge, cela ne se répare pas en deux jours de réveil !

-Pourquoi Mme Pomfresh ne l'a t elle pas fait lorsque vous étiez à moitié mort ?

-Je commence à douter de votre envie de me sauver Granger. La priorité devait être mon cerveau et mon corps, ma conscience. Le reste...ce n'est qu'un détail.

-Qu'un détail ?

-Je peux vous parler en rêve non ? Alors contentez vous de ça.

-Et si j'ai...

-Envie de me parler en vrai ?

-Oui

-Attendez.

-Professeur, je...

-Je ne veux pas savoir Granger...

-Pourquoi êtes vous venu ce soir ?

-Je voulais juste vous dire...merci, et ne vous sentez pas _obligée _de rester à mon chevet.

-Oh...

-Qu'espériez vous donc ?

-Croyez vous, Monsieur, qu'il est mieux de regretter ce qu'on à fait mais qui nous à rendu service que regretter de n'avoir pas agis ?

-Vous divaguez Granger.

-Répondez à ma question.

-Je ne vous permets de me donner d'ordres !

-Par Merlin ! Professeur !

-Et bien...ça doit dépendre de la situation mais je...Granger ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

-Là, je m'approche de vous Monsieur.

-Reculez bon sang...que...lâchez cette main !

-Pourquoi ne l'enlevez vous pas alors ?

-Je...c'est ce que je vais faire ! Voilà je...

-Pas très convainquant... Avouez le professeur, vous ne voulez pas que je vous lâche.

-Non, je ne veux pas Granger, vous avez gagné...je... j'apprécie votre main.

-Était ce si dur à avouer ?

-Effroyable...gr gr gr... Mais que faîtes vous encore, ma main ne vous suffit plus ?

-Vous savez ce que je fait professeur, et encore maintenant, vous ne réagissez que par des mots en l'air dont je n'ai cure, et dont vous ne croyez guère. Je vais poser ma main sur votre torse, la faire glisser lentement, en suivant le tracé de votre veste noire, je vais passer cette main dans votre nuque tout en gardant l'autre fermement attachée à votre main. Vous voyez, vous ne dîtes rien...

-Laissez moi Granger.

-Vous êtes dans un de mes rêves, pourquoi ne partez vous pas comme vous êtes venu, comme vous faîtes à chaque fois que j'essaie de parler, à chaque fois qu'au fond vous sentez que l'on se rapproche peu à peu l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi m'avez vous choisis pour vous sauvez ? Je suis sûre que vous saviez très bien que je ne pourrais pas sortir de votre vie tant que je n'aurais pas la certitude de votre rétablissement. En fait, vous ne vouliez pas rester seul. Et si je vous dis que vous n'êtes plus seul ? Allez vous encore fuir, vous cacher ? Allez vous donner raison à Harry lorsqu'il vous avait traité de lâche ? Oh non ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous partez ? Pourquoi disparaissez vous professeur ?

-Au revoir Granger...

-Espèce de lâche ! Je vous hais ! »

Il commença à s'évaporer, le regard légèrement triste, et dans un cris de rage, je jetais un coussin sur son fantôme, sur son corps qui se tenait si près de moi. Il prend la fuite ! Encore ! Pourrais je un jour lui dire que je le veux avec moi, près de moi, sur moi, que je l'aime, que je ne le laisserai plus jamais seul ? Je m'effondrais au sol, en larmes, le rêve tourne au cauchemar, je refuse de me réveiller, je reste dans cet univers où mon corps dort paisiblement sur le canapé. Il suffirait que je le touche pour retourner dans la réalité.

« -Levez vous.

-Qu'est ce que... Vous ! »

Je m'approchais rageusement de lui le poing en l'air. Il n'eut aucun mal à stopper le coup que j'allais lui envoyer sur le torse.

« -Lâchez moi ! Sale égoïste ! Lâche ! Je vous déteste !

-Fermez la Granger ! »

Il me tira violemment contre lui et me serra entre ses bras. Je sentais son torse se soulever lentement au rythme d'une respiration qui n'existait pas, et sa main passait dans mes cheveux, faisant retomber ma colère. Je recommençais à pleurer et m'agrippais à lui, l'inondant de larmes. Il ne dit rien, puis releva mon visage vers le sien. Je plongeais dans son regard sombre où passaient des éclairs bruns, et lui me fixait, toujours sans parler.

Il embrassa mon front

« -Vous n'êtes...

Il embrassa ma joue

-...qu'un incorrigible...

Il embrassa mon autre joue

-...Miss Je sais tout et...

Il posa ses lèvres sur ma paupière

-...j'ai horreur des pleurnicheuses...

Il posa ses lèvres sur mon autre paupière

-...pourtant Granger...

Il posa ses lèvres dans le creux de mon cou

-...je veux que vous m'embrassiez. »

Ses yeux revinrent se plonger dans les miens, ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement, je sentais une main glisser dans mon dos puis sur mes hanches et mes cuisses. Une mèche de cheveux noirs passait en travers de son visage et je la repoussais du bout des doigts avant de poser mon pouce sur sa bouche. Il l'entrouvrit à peine, assez pour que je sente son souffle chaud et j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes. Je les effleurais, incertaine.

« -Embrassez moi Hermione ! »

Il me tira plus fort contre lui, et je plaquais ma bouche sur la sienne. Il ne fit rien, il attendit que finalement, je l'embrasse furtivement, avant d'encadrer mon visage de ses mains et de m'embrasser à son tour. Il jouait avec mes lèvres, y passait le bout de sa langue et à la sensation de sa main redescendue sur mon corps, je le laissais rencontrer ma langue. Elles s'entremêlèrent, elles valsèrent alors que je m'accrochais à son cou. Soudain, sa main se glissa entre mes jambes, et remonta sur mon intimité, où elle fit descendre lentement ma culotte. Je me détachais brusquement de lui. N'était ce que ce qu'il souhaitait de moi ? Du sexe ? Il me rattrapa et me plaqua encore une fois contre son corps. « -N'oubliez pas Granger, ce n'est qu'un rêve...Je suis avec vous. »

Je ne sentais plus rien, je ne voyais plus rien, ses mains caressaient mon corps, son souffle me procurait des frissons insoutenables, j'avais chaud, j'avais froid, nous transpirions l'un contre l'autre, je l'embrassais, il m'embrassait, dans une sorte de flou rêveur, aucun détail, des sensations, troubles et invisibles mais tellement présentes. Chacun de ses mouvements se faisait dans une lenteur minutieuse, mais chacune de ses attaques était rapide, calculée. Bientôt, je voyais mon corps nu sur le sien que je n'arrivais pas à discerner comme si il flottait sur une ombre lumineuse, un fantôme. Il ne se passait rien en moi pourtant je sentais une vague de chaleur et d'envie où sa main passait nonchalamment, sans jamais rien faire. En un instant, il se mit à disparaître, et je me retrouvais seule dans mon rêve, essoufflée et revenue dans mes vêtements.

* * *

><p>Je me réveillais brusquement, honteuse et gênée qu'il ait pu à ce point jouer avec moi. En fin de compte, je ne savais plus ce que je voulais, parce qu'à ce moment, je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse se lever et vivre, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'aime. Une fois qu'on nous donne ce pour quoi on s'est tant battu, il semble si terne et sans intérêt. J'avais peur que Rogue devienne sans intérêt pour moi une fois que je l'aurais. Je restais allongée dans mon lit, bien décidée à y rester le plus longtemps possible mais la raison l'emporta, de même que la faim.<p>

J'entrais dans la Grande Salle et avec un sentiment de tristesse, m'installais seule devant mon thé et mes pan-cakes. Je pris tout mon temps pour manger, je pris tout mon temps pour partir et je prenais encore tout mon temps pour me rendre à l'infirmerie. Bien sûr, il était là, assis dans son lit, en train de lire un énorme ouvrage relié de cuir aux pages jaunies, et j'aurais voulu lui demander quel était ce livre tellement attirant, mais je passais devant lui et me dirigeais vers le bureau de Mme Pomfresh. Je l'informais en même temps qu'à moi même, que j'allais faire un petit voyage de quelques jours, pour prendre l'air. Elle accueilli la nouvelle avec joie et me tint la grappe durant au moins un quart d'heure. Lorsque je sortis enfin de son bureau, le regard de Rogue se posa violemment sur moi, lançant ses habituels éclairs glacials. D'un signe de la main, il me demanda de venir, et bien que je n'en avais pas envie, je m'approchais de son lit. Il me tendit un morceau de parchemin griffonné de son écriture. « Ce n'était qu'un rêve, allez vous m'en vouloir pour ça Granger ? ». Je le regardais dans les yeux, et hochais la tête de droite à gauche avant de prendre sa plume et d'écrire à mon tour:

« Il faut que je parte »

« Vous pouvez parler Granger, je ne suis pas sourd »

« Je sais. »

« Pourquoi partez vous ? »

« Je fais seulement ce que vous m'aviez demandé. »

« et si je vous demande de rester ?

« Pourquoi le feriez vous... »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie que vous partiez. »

« Je vais revenir. »

« Quand ? »

« A la rentrée. »

Sur ce, je tournais les talons, sentant les larmes monter à mes joues et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Je me reçu un objet sur la nuque, qui n'était autre que la boule de papier qu'il avait faite de notre conversation. Je la ramassais et parti dans mes appartements pour faire mes bagages. Je dépliais la boule, par curiosité et pour relire la conversation, et eus la surprise de trouver écrit en gros « Comme ça vous n'oublierez pas de revenir à la rentrée ». Sa phrase me fit rire, un peu puis elle me fit pleurer. Là oui, à ce moment je me sentais mal, en train de pleurnicher au dessus de ma valise, mais cela ne pu m'empêcher de partir. Je passais devant l'infirmerie où je le vis se redresser à ma vue mais je tournais la tête et transplanais à peine le portail passé.

* * *

><p>Je rentrais chez mes parents, qui tout naturellement furent heureux de m'avoir jusqu'à la rentrée. Je reçu de nombreuses invitations des Weasley et de Harry pour prendre le thé, mais je trouvais à chaque fois une excuse. Ma mère me fit remarquer, alors que nous déjeunions ensemble, que j'avais changé. Je ne compris pas ce qu'elle entendait par là avant de recevoir la visite surprise de mes deux meilleurs amis.<p>

La sonnette de l'entrée retenti et j'allais ouvrir, pour me retrouver devant un bouquet de lys porté par Ron. Harry était là aussi, et agitait des sachets de thé.

« -Par Merlin ! Que faîtes vous là ? Demandais je en les serrant contre moi.

-Et bien, vu que tu refuses de venir prendre le thé avec nous, c'est nous qui venons. »

Je souris et les laissait entrer.

« -Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse Hermione, ajouta Harry.

-Si pourquoi ?

-Et bien, on s'attendant à un accueil plus démonstratif.

-Désolée je suis un peu fatiguée... »

Je les fis s'installer dans le salon alors que j'apportais de l'eau chaude et des tasses ainsi que des scones que j'avais préparé dans la matinée, histoire de m'occuper. Étrangement, il y eu un long silence entre nous. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

« -Comment vont vos femmes alors ?

-Et bien, Lavande adore son travail et je crois qu'elle aimerait reprendre la suite de mon père dans ses recherches. Apparemment ils projettent d'écrire un livre sur les moldus, avec l'aide de Harry.

-Whaou !

-Ouais...

-Et Ginny ?

-Elle va bien, enfin elle fait ce qu'elle peut avec sa mère et George. Mais ça commence à aller mieux. Vraiment mieux.

-C'est une bonne chose.

-Et Rogue ? Demanda platement Harry.

-Et bien, son état se stabilise, il n'est plus en danger, mais sa gorge est fortement touchée donc il ne parle plus et il...

-Excuse moi Hermione, je voulais dire, comment tu vas par rapport à Rogue ? Parce que sans vouloir te vexer, je me fou de lui.

-Oh...je vais bien.

-Ta mère nous a écrit pour nous dire qu'elle te trouvait changée. Et on voit bien qu'elle a raison.

-Peut être que si l'on me laissait gérer ça seule, je me sentirais mieux !

-On veut juste t'aider Hermione ! Dit Ron en se levant.

-Je sais Ron ! Mais ça va aller. Je vais faire ma dernière année à Poudlard, et tout sera fini. Arrêtez de vous inquiéter, vous allez me faire culpabiliser de ne pas m'installer dans une maison à côté de chez toi.

-Tu pourrais...

-Non. »

Nous n'échangeâmes plus un mot, juste un salut lorsqu'ils partirent. Je montais directement dans ma chambre et y passait le reste de la journée, assise par terre, à regarder par la fenêtre. Je ne voulais pas admettre qu'ils avaient raison. Je ne voulais pas admettre que j'étais différente. Ma mère m'appela pour dîner. J'eus droit à des regards en biais de mes parents, alors que je faisait tourner mes petits pois dans mon assiette d'un air absent. Que faisait il tout seul à l'infirmerie... J'avalais en vitesse ma pomme, embrassait mes parents et montait me coucher.

* * *

><p><strong>Et bien...la fin approche ! J'en suis assez déçue d'ailleurs XD mais bon, je suis une éternelle insatisfaite. Merci encore pour vos reviews =3<strong>


	5. Réalité

**Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre ! Oui oui, déjà bande de dévoreurs de fiction ! Tout simplement, parceque je suis dans une autre fiction mûrement préparée et qui promet d'être super (sans me vanter), et que j'ai envie de continuer "Retenue,retenue, où est ma retenue?" qui a la faculté de me détendre XD**

**ENJOOOOY**

* * *

><p>En tant qu'élève, je devais prendre le Poudlard express pour retourner au château. La directrice m'envoya mon billet, seul dans une enveloppe, sans aucun mot, aucune nouvelle. Je passais le mur sans encombre, et m'installais dans un compartiment. Le train démarra, le paysage se mit à défiler, le même que chaque année, mais sans amis, sans Ron ou Harry, ni même Ginny, ni Neville, ni Luna, j'étais seule. Je regrettais même Malefoy et ses regards meurtriers. Tout avait changé. Durant tout le temps que j'avais passé chez mes parents, il n'était pas revenu en rêve. Il m'avait laissé tranquille. Peut être trop, au point où je m'étais sentie seule la nuit. Je ne lui en voulais pas, j'étais amoureuse.<p>

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit, les élèves entrèrent à la suite du professeur Flitwick, et je les regardais passer, assise au bout de la table de Griffondor. Ils avaient tous ce regard émerveillé et heureux, le même que le mien le premier soir. J'observais la cérémonie, en jetant des coups d'œil à la table des professeurs. Il y avait une femme à la place de Rogue. Habillée en violet, elle souriait aimablement à tout le monde. Je me surpris à sourire en réalisant à quel point il y avait un fossé entre l'ancien et le nouveau maître des Potions. J'avalais difficilement le repas, une boule se formant progressivement dans ma gorge. Je ressentais du stress. Aussi improbable soit il, j'avais une appréhension terrible à aller le voir. Pourtant je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'ignorer jusqu'à demain. Lorsque McGonnagal souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde, je fus la première dehors et me dirigeait d'un pas décidé mais pour le moins flageolant vers l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait plus personne. Je m'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Pompom m'interpella.

« -Hermione !

-Bonsoir Mme Pomfresh.

-Comment vas tu ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-On peut dire ça. Où est...

-Dans ses appartements, on ne pouvait pas le garder indéfiniment ici, d'autant que son état s'améliore vu qu'il arrive à se plaindre sans parler. Je crois que le professeur Rogue est de retour. »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, pour la première fois depuis le mariage, et saluait Pompom avant de me diriger vers les cachots. Presque en courant, j'arrivais devant sa porte, et hésitait à entrer. J'avais peur qu'il ait changé. Après un instant de réflexion, je tournais la poignée de ses appartements et me glissait à l'intérieur. Comme son bureau, tout était soigneusement rangé, propre et ordonné. Il y avait exactement le bon nombre de meubles, pas de superflus. Je restais plantée au milieu de la pièce à détailler les objets, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte en face de moi ne s'ouvre sur ce que je devinais être la chambre, et laisse sortir le seul objet de ma visite. Il se tenait droit, ayant repris ses habits noirs et me fixait, sans aucune expression. Oui, il était de retour.

* * *

><p>Je fis un pas vers lui, avec un sourire incontrôlable au visage et les yeux piquants. Je remarquais le bandage qui entourait son cou, un peu caché par le col de sa chemise et continuais d'approcher, sans un mot. Je n'étais plus qu'à un mètre de lui, tout les deux immobiles, son regard impénétrable posé sur moi. Lentement, il leva la main vers ma main, la saisit et m'attira contre lui. Il ne me prit pas dans ses bras, il me laissa me coller contre son corps, m'accrocher à sa chemise sans rien faire. Le temps sembla se figer, mon cerveau se laissait bercer par le rythme de sa respiration, par la chaleur de son torse qui se soulevait en cadence, une larme roula sur ma joue. Je levais les yeux vers lui, et remarquais que les siens étaient fermés, le visage légèrement relevé vers le plafond. Il ne tenait que faiblement ma main dans la sienne, et je me détachais de lui. Il attendit un moment avant de rouvrir les yeux et me fixa presque aussitôt avant de sourire. Ses yeux brillaient à la lumière des bougies du lustre. Il avait changé.<p>

« -Je n'ai pas oublié de revenir. »

Il eu un petit rictus dédaigneux, avant de poser le revers de sa main sur ma joue humide. En une caresse, il essuya la larme puis descendit sa main le long de mon bras jusqu'à mon poignet, qu'il saisit pour m'entraîner à sa suite dans la chambre. Un sentiment de panique monta en moi, et il du le remarquer, car il hocha la tête de gauche à droite comme pour m'assurer qu'il ne ferait rien. Je souris, un peu gênée et le regardait s'approcher d'une petite table où était posée sa baguette. D'un geste, des mots s'écrivirent dans l'air.

« Je ne veux pas dormir seul cette nuit Granger »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, je savais qu'il était sincère. Et je ne voulais pas dormir seule non plus. Il revînt vers moi avec un air interrogateur et je murmurais un « d'accord » avant de défaire soigneusement les boutons de sa chemise. Une fois fini, il la retira et la posa sur une chaise avant de se diriger vers son armoire pour y prendre un T-Shirt qu'il me tendit avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. J'enlevais mon uniforme et enfilais le haut bien trop grand, par dessus mes sous-vêtements. Je m'assis sur une chaise, alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain en short et débardeur, noirs bien sûr. Cela me fit presque rire. Il passa de l'autre côté du lit et tira les draps pour s'y glisser, sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, face au plafond. Je montais sur le lit, et me dirigeais vers ma place désignée à sa droite à quatre-patte, avant de rentrer sous les draps. Nous restâmes immobiles, à fixer le plafond. J'écoutais sa respiration légèrement saccadée, probablement à cause de sa blessure, en me demandant ce qu'il convenait de faire dans une telle situation. Je me retournais vers lui, ma tête posée sur mon bras plié et le regardais.

* * *

><p>Je n'avais pas réellement remarqué à quel point il avait maigris depuis des années, de même que ses cheveux avaient poussé. Je le revoyais encore, entouré de sa cape lors de notre premier cours de potion, et son air effaré devant la petite fille que j'étais à côté du troll des montagnes en seconde année, je le sentais encore me tenir derrière lui face à Lupin pour nous protéger, la surprise dans ses yeux lorsque la coupe a appelé Harry. Toutes ses apparitions me revenait, jusqu'au moment où il m'a demandé de m'occuper du professeur Flitwick avant de se diriger vers la mort de Dumbledore.<p>

Pendant toutes ces années, je l'avais admiré, puis haïs, je lui avais cherché des excuses, avant de le jeter en pâture aux accusations de Harry et Ronald. Toutes les fautes retombaient indubitablement sur Rogue, et je n'avais pas essayer de comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait tant fait confiance, peut être que j'aurais pu éviter certains événements de se produire. Harry avait voulu me montrer les souvenirs de Rogue lorsque ce dernier était encore entre la vie et la mort, mais la seule idée de savoir qu'il était, pour la plus part des ses actions, innocent, me suffisait. Je savais que j'irais bientôt plonger ma tête dans la pensine, pourtant c'était quelque chose que je n'avais pas envie de faire. La marque était toujours inscrite sur son bras mais semblait s'effacer par endroits. J'espérais qu'elle disparaîtrait, comme si rien ne s'était produit, comme si nous nous étions trouvés normalement, par un beau matin de printemps dans le parc du château, et non ensanglantés après une guerre. Une larme coula sur ma joue car probablement qu'en fait, sans cette guerre, je ne serai pas là allongée près de lui.

Je n'avais pas vu que lui aussi me regardais et fut surprise de croiser si brusquement son regard. Je lui adressais un petit sourire et il est clair qu'il compris que ce sourire était forcé. Il se décala vers moi et posa sa main sur mon cou. Ce simple geste eu l'effet d'une bombe, les larmes coulaient de plus en plus nombreuses, de plus en plus douloureuses. Je me collais contre lui et continuais de pleurer. Ses cheveux caressaient mon visage tandis que je sentais son étreinte sur moi se serrer, il n'y avait que nous en ce moment, mais nous comprenait nos regrets et nos souvenirs. Je réussi à me calmer et après un dernier regard, nous nous endormîmes.

* * *

><p><span>#2mois après#<span>

Il était là, debout dans le parc, le vent soufflait et faisait voler sa cape et ses cheveux. L'herbe verte luisait au soleil, violentée par les bourrasques et quelques nuages passaient, blanc et lumineux. L'endroit était désert, et aucune trace de violence ne s'affichait. Ni arbre cassé, ni corps, même la tombe de Dumbledore avait disparut.

« -C'est un très bel endroit.

-Oui...Je voulais quelque chose d'heureux.

-Tout finira par s'arranger Granger, avec le temps, les blessures se referment. Vous réussirez à oublier et à avancer.

-Ça ressemble à un adieu. »

Il s'avança vers moi, le vent soufflait toujours et tînt ma main dans les siennes.

« -Je n'arrive pas à rendre les gens heureux Granger. Cela va faire deux mois que chaque soir où nous sommes ensemble, il y a une larme qui coule sur votre joue à un moment ou un autre. Et j'ai beau faire de mon mieux pour vous réconforter, c'est ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été égoïste, si je ne vous avais pas obligé à me sauver, je serai resté le professeur Rogue. Alors, recommencez à vivre, laissez moi, vous en avez déjà tant fait que ce serait immoral de profiter encore plus. C'est à la fois la fin, et le début de quelque chose. »

Il ne me laissa pas répondre et s'effaça peu à peu de mon rêve, marchant à reculons vers le lac, sans un regard, sans un sourire. J'étais seule sur cette pelouse sans vraiment réaliser qu'il venait de rompre tout rapports avec moi. Je restais plantée là, sous le choc, avant de m'effondrer en pleurs au sol. Je criais plus que je ne sanglotais, alors que mes doigts s'agrippaient à l'herbe.

* * *

><p>Le jour qui suivit fut le pire de cette nouvelle année, j'avais tapé à la porte de ses appartements sans réponse pendant toute la matinée avant de me résoudre à aller en cours. Mes notes furent exécrables, et je séchais le cours de potions qui me rappelais trop Rogue. Pendant près d'un mois, je ne le vis plus. McGonnagal prévînt Harry et Ron qui venaient maintenant me rendre visite trois fois par semaines. Mais j'étais déjà un fantôme, je ne mangeais plus grand chose, des cernes étaient continuellement dessinés sous mes yeux, et j'avais peur de dormir. Peur qu'il ne vienne pas. Et il ne venait pas. C'est à ce moment là que je décidais enfin d'aller plonger mon esprit dans les souvenirs. Je n'arrive pas à expliquer ce que j'ai ressentis de magnifique pour lui à ce moment. Je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur la joie, la fierté, le bonheur et l'amour qui battaient dans mon cœur, je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'à peine revenue de ses souvenirs, j'avais couru dans le parc, puis transplané jusqu'à chez lui.<p>

J'étais restée près de deux jours devant sa maison avant qu'il n'y revienne. Il me regarda avec étonnement, nous ne bougeâmes pas. Les yeux dans les yeux, nous discutions, je lui envoyais mon amour, et lui, derrière son regard sombre faisait barrière. J'essayais d'utiliser la légimencie, il ripostait violemment.

« -Que faîtes vous là Granger ? Vous devriez être au château. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais réalisais qu'il avait retrouvé sa voix. C'était étrange de l'entendre réellement, et je réprimais un frisson. J'avais cette impression d'être retournée lors de ses cours, sa voix éclipsait totalement toutes les attentions qu'il m'avait offert. Cette voix, dûre, masculine, cette voix souvent sarcastique, souvent froide. Tellement intelligente...

« -Je...J'ai vu vos souvenirs. »

Il fronça les sourcils avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de sa maison, qu'il ouvrit avant de me faire signe de le suivre. J'étais désarçonnée par sa froideur. Peut être avait il été sincère quand il m'avait dit que je serai mieux sans lui...J'entrais dans un salon sombre et miteux où je m'assis sur un canapé poussiéreux. Il ne devait pas venir ici souvent. Il se servit un verre de Whisky avant de me faire face.

« -Vous m'avez menti professeur Rogue. Vous avez rendu Lily heureuse, commençais je.

-Taisez vous Granger. Vous croyez qu'en ayant vu quelques souvenirs vous êtes capables de savoir ce que j'ai fait ?

-Je sais que vous l'aimez. Que vous l'aimez depuis le début. Que vous avez voulu la sauver, que vous avez aidé Harry pour elle.

-Je l'ai tué. Elle est morte parce que je ne l'ai pas protégé.

-Elle est morte parce que Voldemort l'a tué, pas vous. »

Je me levais, décidée, et m'approchais de lui. Je pouvais voir la colère sur son visage, mais ses yeux noirs brillaient de tristesse. Il s'emporta contre moi et je le laissais faire.

« -Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, j'aurais du être là. J'étais au courant depuis le début, et Dumbledore m'avait promis de la cacher. J'aurais dû m'en charger, j'aurais dû la prévenir, l'emmener avec moi loin, quelque part où nous serions restés ensembles.

-Vous savez que ça n'aurait pas été possible.

-Fermez la !

-Je vous aime Severus, que vous le vouliez ou non, que vous vous trouvez capable ou non de m'aimer. C'est la seule chose que vous pouvez vous reprocher. »

Je posais une main sur son épaule, avec compassion, puis sortit de la maison. Ravalant mes larmes, je gravissais la rue dans laquelle il habitait à la rechercher d'un coin tranquille pour transplaner. Des pas se firent entendre derrière moi, bruyamment sur les pavés et je me retournais vers Rogue qui s'approchait, cape au vent, ses cheveux bataillant sur son visage. Je le laissais s'approcher et croisais les bras. Il me regarda fixement, s'approchant encore, et me prit dans ses bras. Je ne bougeais pas, serrée contre lui, jusqu'à ce que je sente son corps sangloter et ses mains s'agripper à mon pull dans mon dos. Je fis glisser mes mains autours de lui, mon visage dans le creux de son cou, près de son bandage immaculé. Une de ses larmes coula sur son visage pour finir sa course sur ma joue.

«-J'ai laissé partir Lily. Je ne peux décemment pas refaire la même erreur.

-Je ne veux pas remplacer Lily, je veux être quelqu'un d'autre.

-Lily est morte.

-Moi je suis là.

-Hermione... »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilàààà c'est finiiiii~*déçue*~ on va se dire au revoir, à la prochaine fanfiction si VOUS êtes encore là. En attendant je vous invite à aller lire les autres que j'ai rédigé si l'coeur vous en dit.<strong>

**MarvoloStoker**


End file.
